A known typical slide fastener intended to be attached to a sheet cover (cover materials) of an automobile includes: a pair of right and left fastener stringers including respective fastener tapes and respective sequential element arrays; and a slider configured to engage and disengage the right and left sequential element arrays (see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 5269103).
Each fastener tape is bent in a U-shape to form a groove and a belt-shaped restricting member is received in the groove of the fastener tape. The belt-shaped restricting member is sewed to the corresponding fastener tape so that the right and left fastener tapes are restricted from being displaced in a right-left direction to be separated from each other when a force is applied to separate the fastener tapes from each other in the right-left direction.
In the slide fastener of Patent Literature 1, the restricting member restricts separation of the fastener tapes from each other, preventing formation of a gap between the right and left fastener tapes.
However, the restricting member of the slide fastener of Patent Literature 1 cannot restrict the cover materials, to which the right and left fastener tapes are attached, from being separated from each other in the right-left direction, although the restricting member can prevent separation of the right and left fastener tapes.
Thus, when a force is applied to the right and left cover materials to separate them in the right-left direction, a gap is likely to be formed between the right and left cover materials, making the fastener tape(s) exposed.